


Check your soul at the door (take a ticket)

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Smut, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic:  Rachel Matheson/Jeremy Baker, Miles Matheson, Sebastian (Bass) Monroe. </p>
<p>The story is based on prompt #55 from the Orgy Armada’s fan fic all Ships challenge and follows immediately on from the story I wrote for #248, Stormy seas/Desolate shores - ebb tide. #248 looked at what Miles might have done to Rachel in Philadelphia to make her tell him where Ben was. In this story, he has left her alone, for the time being anyway, but sends Jeremy in with some food and drink for her. Rachel asks him why he is with the Republic…</p>
<p>Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check your soul at the door (take a ticket)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:   
> Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this. This and it's companion story are quite dark - for me anyway, but, as someone said to me recently, this is a dark show in many respects, people did things to other people, dark things - even to those they loved, or should have loved. We can't ignore the shadows, sometimes we need to shine a light on them to see the true shape of things… ☺
> 
> I don’t own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters.

Rachel ached, body and soul. Miles had just left her there, still tied to the chair, her jeans opened up, fabric cut loose between her legs, her body left hanging in the female equivalent of blue balls; because after she said no, that she wouldn’t tell him where Ben was, he had just left her there.

Hitting her, cutting her - anything else would have hurt less than the awful… humiliation, of this…

But she hadn’t said anything, and she wouldn’t, no matter what Miles did; because Danny had to be kept safe… 

And now she was angry, with Miles and Bass, with Ben and his secrets… She’d come here thinking that maybe, maybe Miles would want her here, would give up searching for Ben, but the only thing he seemed to care about was the power; so she wasn’t going to tell them anything, even about those things that wouldn’t hurt Danny…

There was a knock on the wooden pole at what passed for a door in this tent and she turned her head to look, trying to work out the kinks in her neck… Who would bother to knock? She was a prisoner…

A tall, good looking blond man came in, his Monroe Militia uniform neat, clean; he was carrying a tray with food, jug and a glass and his eyes stayed carefully, respectfully above her waistline. ‘Mrs Matheson, I’m Baker, Captain Jeremy Baker, I’ve brought you something to eat…’

She looked up at him, Baker? She’d seen him with Bass, oh, wait a minute, I’m sorry, General fucking Monroe… She snorted, Captains and Generals? It was like they were all playing some stupid video game… 

Her lips twitched in a smile that was all irony… ’Thank you, Captain, but as you can see’ she looked down at her feet, ’I’m a little tied up…’ She turned her gaze back up at him, still smiling but her eyes remote… They were all so ridiculous in their silly, archaic uniforms… They had absolutely no idea of what was actually happening in the world or who held the real power… 

Then her gaze swept down to his belt, to the sword and guns hanging there; unfortunately though, their weapons were real, their brutality was real...

He flushed ’I’m sorry ma’am, but General Matheson gave me instructions not to release you…’

She shrugged, ’Does General Matheson expect me to piss on the floor then?’

Jeremy cleared his throat, and looked her in the eyes, his very carefully blank ’Sorry again, ma’am, the General will be back shortly, you can ask him about that’ he came closer and put the tray down on the table nearest them, then he picked up the glass and stood behind her, holding it almost to her lips… ‘Drink, ma’am?’

She sighed; stretching her arms and legs, her back, as much as she could anyway, and briefly considered knocking the glass into his face… but what the hell, she was thirsty. She nodded, ‘thanks’ 

He tipped the glass towards her, carefully, making sure she didn’t spill, didn’t get too much at once…

When she’d had enough she pushed the glass away with her chin, ’thank you…’ she looked up at him, his angular, mobile face still close enough for her to see the pores in his skin, the light cover of grey blond stubble on his chin… ‘So what do you do for Miles and Bass?’ her mouth twitched at the corners, ’the Generals, I mean…’ she smiled then, although it didn’t reach her eyes, ’apart from feeding and watering prisoners?’

He stepped away, making sure that he didn’t look down at her crotch… 

She checked though, a quick glance down, but narrow glimpses of the pale flesh of her inner thighs were the only outward sign of what Miles had done…

He placed the glass back on the tray and picked up the bowl and spoon, ’I follow my orders, Mrs Matheson…’

‘Why?’ Rachel shook her head…’This isn’t a real army, and they aren’t real Generals…’ she choked out a laugh, ’I mean, this is all just a stupid Civil war re-enactment, a fantasy…’

Jeremy frowned, ’With all due respect, Mrs Matheson, you’re wrong,’ he put the bowl down, ‘After the blackout, before the Monroe Republic, this country was a madhouse, a killing field, people were running around murdering, raping, stealing…’

She looked up at him, ’so now people run around murdering, raping and stealing but because they do it in a uniform and have a brand on their arm, it’s ok?’

He stiffened ‘it’s better now than it was then, for most people anyway, believe me…’ a red flush swept over his cheeks…’Miles saved my life, Mrs Matheson, two men had almost beaten me to death when he and General Monroe found me - and he stopped them, he made a decision to do something, because no one else was…’ His eyes were haunted, ‘I was lucky, there were at least a dozen bodies when we followed the trail back, and I know that because I helped Miles and Bass bury them; men, women, children, those bastards had killed them all…’ 

He was breathing hard… ‘But after that we started working together to save other people, organising things, getting things done, because no one else was fucking doing anything…’ His eyes narrowed, a red flush rising over his cheeks, ’Where were all the real Generals after the blackout, Mrs Matheson? Where was the government? Nobody else was doing any fucking thing to help, not around here anyway. Miles and Bass were the only ones, the only ones who did something, organised something...’ 

He nodded, his face close to hers, his voice hard…’So yes, I am loyal, and I follow orders because I believe in them, because I believe in the Monroe Republic…’ 

He took a deep breath, let it out, picked up the bowl again and dipped the spoon into what looked like porridge; a swirl of honey floating on top ‘Now…’ he stood in front of her, looking straight ahead and somewhere to the left of her face…’General Matheson asked me to make sure you ate something…’ 

And Rachel ate... like a good little prisoner, and he fed her until the bowl was empty, carefully, impersonally, without another word…

Then he left…

Shortly after that, Miles came back in and crouched down in front of her, the fingers of one hand playing with the opened seam of her jeans, his knife in the other… his eyes dark, unreadable… ‘So where’s Ben, Rachel…?’

……………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi and thanks so much for reading, I wanted to look at Rachel’s attitude to the Republic, I thought that she’d see it as trivial, a game? Because she knew what was really going on, she knew about the Tower, and that others had access to power through the pendants. And I also wondered why, if she knew that there were ways of having power, without hurting Danny, why she didn’t tell. I guess it was complicated… 
> 
> I also wanted to show Jeremy’s loyalty – and the reasons for it… cheers, Magpie


End file.
